El Descenso
by Ridli Scott
Summary: La primera historia que escribi jamas de Battletech, hace muchisimo tiempo, tanto que creo que yo era otra persona muy diferente a la que soy hoy. Un mechwarrior de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Liga Estelar lucha contra las fuerzas de Amaris sobre las ruinas de Melbourne.
**Nave de Descenso _El Cid_ en vector de aproximación a Melbourne, Australia**

 **Terra, Hegemonía Terrana**

 **11 de Marzo de 2769**

El capitán Raúl León miró de nuevo la foto que tenia sobre los indicadores de su _Crockett_ y la acaricio levemente, mientras descartaba una segunda mirada al panel de mando, todos los sistemas estaban listos para iniciar el combate hace escasos segundos y dentro de una Nave de Descenso poco podía pasar para que esto cambiara tan rápidamente, un combate que tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros, desde el _tech_ mas pacifico hasta el propio general Kerensky, estaban ansiosos por empezar. El General Kerensky había hecho un llamamiento general a todas las tropas de las FDLE para que fueran a llevar la guerra a Terra, el planeta natal de la humanidad y sede la Liga Estelar, el gobierno de toda la Esfera Interior. El motivo de esto, algo que hacía que a todos los soldados de las FDLE se les revolvieran las entrañas, Stefan Amaris, soberano de la Alianza de Mundos Exteriores había conquistado ese planeta y algunos más de la Hegemonía Terrana, por lo que sabían toda la familia Cameron había muerto a sus manos. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la unidad sabían lo que los seguidores de Amaris habían hecho, universidades y centros de investigación destruidos o convertidos en burdeles, científicos asesinados, edificios oficiales y civiles reducidos a polvo, prisioneros ejecutados sin haberlos sacado siquiera de sus carlingas de sus 'Mechs, millones de muertos por toda la Hegemonía Terrana. La Liga peligraba y ninguno de sus integrantes apenas había hecho nada, solo el general Aleksndr Kerensky, comandante en jefe de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Liga Estelar había tenido el valor de reunir a todas las tropas de las que disponía y marchar contra él.

La unidad de Raúl, el 120º Regimiento de Combate de Caballería Pesada había tardado más de la cuenta en llegar a la lucha ya que las naves de salto que los habrían de llevar hasta Terra habían sufrido un fallo en sus unidades de refrigeración, o mejor dicho un sabotaje. Esto había hecho que perdieran el enlace con las otras naves y acabaran siendo desviandos una vez consiguieron transporte a tareas de retaguardia hasta ese momento, la coronel Cano se temía que Amaris hubiera caído para cuando consiguieran eliminar rezagados de las tropas de Amaris. Por suerte y por desgracia al mismo tiempo no había podido ser así, la batalla por Terra aún continuaba y el 120º estaba listo para llevar a cabo su deber: llevar la guerra contra Stefan Amaris, el hombre al que se empezaba a comparar ya con tiranos de la calaña de Hitler, Musolini y Stalin, hasta su misma puerta de ser necesario. Aunque Raúl lamentaba no haber podido estar allí el día de la invasión lo que había oído de la larga marcha de las naves de las FDLE, en medio del fuego de drones Caspar y naves de guerra enemigas, hizo que soltara un resoplido y rezara una oración de agradecimiento a aquellos que habían muerto para que sus naves pudieran llegar ahora sanas y salvas.

\- ¡Atención Caballeros, 0 - 3 minutos para descarga de tropas! – Rugió la voz aguda de la Coronel Cano. – Las fuerzas de tierra nos habían preparado un lugar de aterrizaje seguro, pero hemos detectado cañones orbitales hostiles en Sierra Rojo 3 y Sierra Rojo 4. Soltaremos primero las unidades con capacidad de salto… – Una potente explosión llenó de estática la transmisión y tapó ligeramente el mensaje, Raúl empezó a sentirse nervioso. – ¡Mierda! ¡Todas las unidades con retropropulsores bajen ya! ¡Acaben con esas condenadas defensas orbitales!

Otra explosión resonó esta vez en la propia _El Cid_ , el fuselaje crujió como una hoja seca al ser pisada. Raúl temió que hubieran dañado la nave de clase _Overlord_ gravemente pero al ver como se estabilizaba y abría las puertas de los hangares de 'Mechs su corazón dejó de amenazar con salir de su pecho. Un crujido de estática acompañó la voz del capitán Gaarder.

\- ¡Segundo batallón de combate salten, ahora, ahora, ahora!

El _Wyvern_ del teniente Du Galle fue el primero en saltar con Raúl a su espalda. El panorama era desolador desde las alturas, nunca había visto antes Melbourne pero estaba claro que esas ruinas no se parecían lo más mínimo a aquella ciudad. La parte este había sido barrida como si un gigantesco tornado de fuego hubiera devastado un área residencial de casas de madera, sin embargo como sabía Raúl esos restos era lo que quedaba de rascacielos y edificios de ladrillo y hormigón convencional. _Sólo en el infierno hubiera concebido semejante destrucción, los hombres de Amaris están locos._ Una sonrisa escondida bajo el neurocasco afloró. _Vamos venid vuestro psiquiatra está aquí._ Poco después de saltar todos los mechwarriors accionaron los retropropulsores, Raúl pensaba que esta visión haría estremecerse a las fuerzas enemigas. _Los ángeles de la muerte descienden sobre vosotros._ Se equivocó.

A dos mil metros de altura pudo ver las estelas de más de una docena de misiles elevándose hacia su posición, tres de ellos acertaron en el _Wyvern_ de Du Galle y con una enorme explosión él y su 'Mech se convirtieron en una estrella fugaz que descendió por delante de sus compañeros sin control alguno mientras se desprendían fragmentos del mismo. Raúl se estremeció otra vez, Du Galle estaba a apenas veinte metros de él cuando le acertaron. Salió pronto del shock, tenía que salvar a sus hombres.

\- ¡Cortar la propulsión! – Dijo al tiempo que hacía lo mismo. – Maniobra de frenado a intervalos, separaros y reducir al mínimo la emisión de calor.

\- Señor, aquí Fhert, tengo a tiro a esa condenada batería, permiso para disparar.

\- Concedido. ¡Mándela al infierno! – Dijo al tiempo que otro de sus hombres caía. Raúl vio que el _Highlander_ de Fhert, uno de los que había descendido más rápido del grupo, estaba unos seiscientos metros por debajo suya. _Siempre ha sido un temerario, bueno puede que eso nos salve._ El resplandor argénteo del Rifle Gauss de su 'Mech predijo la explosión posterior en tierra.

\- ¡Guau, en pleno arsenal! – Las felicitaciones de sus compañeros inundaron el canal hasta que la voz del capitán resonó de nuevo.

\- ¡Leones, contacto en treinta segundos! En cuanto toquéis tierra eliminar cualquier fuerza hostil y luego seguir mi indicador. – Guardó silencio un par de segundos. – Si no lo encontráis recordar las órdenes de la coronel, si fallamos el resto de las fuerzas no podrán llegar enteras a tierra.

\- Sí señor. – Sonaron a coro las voces de los seis hombres que estaban a su lado.

* * *

Las piernas del _Crockett_ se doblaron ligeramente para amortiguar la fuerza de la caída y nada más equilibrar su máquina miró el campo de batalla. A lo lejos se veían intercambios de disparos por parte de sus fuerzas y las de Amaris, todo el terreno que le rodeaba estaba quemado y lleno de fragmentos de cemento y acero. Su radar le dio la alarma, un contacto enemigo dentro del alcance de sus armas. En la época del Battlemech era difícil ver de cerca a un contrincante gracias a los potentes sistemas de puntería y amplificación visual por lo que los mechwariors debían fiarse en muchas ocasiones más en lo que le decían sus instrumentos que en lo que veían.

Aquel contacto era un _Marauder,_ un modelo pesado armado con dos cañones de partículas, dos láseres medios y un cañón automático. Con su forma esbelta y de apariencia de insecto tenía la pinta de merodeador que daba su nombre. Raúl supo que si no se andaba con cuidado acabaría cayendo ante aquel monstruo de metal. El _Marauder_ levantó los brazos para disparar ambos CPP, sin embargo aquella maquina se estremeció al recibir cuatro impactos de láseres medios. _Un momento, el único 'mech que saltó con nosotros y puede lanzar semejante ataque es..._ Como salido de la pesadilla de cualquier mechwarrior apareció entre la humareda un _Exterminator_ , un 'mech diseñado específicamente para la destrucción de unidades de mando, algo que hizo que a Raúl le entrara un escalofrió. Sin embargo ese 'Mech pertenecía a Oriol, un integrante del primer batallón de su regimiento. Dos de los láseres del recién llegado dieron en el lado derecho del torso enemigo, mientras que otro acertó e su brazo derecho y el último quemo la protección del codo del otro brazo. El piloto de _Marauder_ consciente de que no podría con ambos se giró hacia el _Exterminator_ confiando en dañarlo seriamente y así evitar que cumpliera el objetivo para el que estaba construido, sin embargo al tiempo que uno de los CPP dejaba seriamente dañado el lado derecho del 'Mech de Oriol los dos láseres pesados de su _Crockett_ dejaron dos surcos en su torso y el cañón automático de su torso golpeó allí donde el último láser de Oriol había dejado dañado el codo, la extremidad ya muy debilitada se quebró y salió despedida por lo aires explotando las bobinas de carga, la explosión lanzó metralla contra la cadera del _Marauder_ lo que hizo que se derrumbara. No le dejaron recuperarse, tan rápido como pudieron se acercaron a él para descargar todo su arsenal con mayor seguridad. El _Marauder_ intentó levantarse con el brazo que le quedaba, pero un disparo del cañón automático del _Crockett_ le hizo girar el torso como si hubiera recibido un bofetón en pleno rostro cuando aun no había compensado el efecto del impacto de los misiles del _Exterminator_ de Oriol que habían arrancado trozos de blindaje bajo la carlinga. El 'mech enemigo giro hacia el lado donde había girado antes su torso por el ataque de Raúl y cayó de bruces. El golpe fue tan fuerte que ambos mechwarriors lo sintieron a través del suelo. Se oyó la voz sibilina de Oriol por la radio.

\- La cabina está aplastada, está muerto y si no lo está, preferiría estarlo. – Encaró a Raúl. – Tengo la localización de una lanzadera orbital señor. ¿Es su objetivo también?

\- Sí. – Dijo asustado Raúl, no podía comprender como aquel muchacho podía ser tan indolente ante la muerte de alguien, aunque fuera un enemigo. – Deme las coordenadas.

* * *

Avanzaban a cubierto pegados a una pared de lo que había sido un rascacielos. Pensar que una pared de ferrocemento podía cubrir a unos 'Mechs era bastante relativo, en el apogeo de las grandes máquinas de guerra llamadas Battlemechs los sensores y radares habían avanzados lo suficiente como para que casi nada escapara a su ojo inquisidor, pero una pared con afloraciones metálicas no solo encubriría la señal de los detectores magnéticos y los ocultaría a los escáneres de luz visual, sino que los restos de aislante térmico harían que las señales de calor fueran difusas y contradictorias. Podían ser confundidos con cualquier cosa, un fuego, un 'Mech o decenas de ellos.

Oriol se paró justo en el borde del final de la pared y asomó levemente la cabeza para luego esconderla, hizo un gesto con la mano derecha de su máquina para que Raúl parara la suya. Estaban cerca, tanto que era un peligro usar la radio, Oriol movió las manos de su maquina, de forma idéntica a la que usaban los comandos y grupos de infantería de su unidad, indicando que tras la pared a una distancia media se encontraba la defensa orbital protegida por dos 'Mechs, uno ligero y otro de asalto. Raúl se acercó poniendo su alma en que su pesada maquina no emitiera ningún sonido que los enemigos captasen y insertó la conexión de tierra de fibra óptica de su máquina en la de Oriol.

\- ¿Qué 'Mechs son?

\- Un _Thorn_ y un _King Crab_ , creo que también les acompañan un par de _Rotundas_.

\- ¡Mierda es como si fueran una lanza media entera! – El _King Crab_ era uno de los 'mechs mas pesados del teatro de operaciones de la Esfera interior, con un cañón pesado en cada brazo, un afuste de 15 MLA en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y un láser pesado en el otro lado era una verdadera bestia negra en enfrenamientos directos y en igualdad de condiciones, para colmo estaba apoyado por un _Thorn_ , que aunque fácil de derribar junto con los _Rotundas_ proporcionaría al _Crab_ el fuego rápido de apoyo que necesitaba una unidad con armas de recarga lenta. Raúl maldijo todo esto, no había probabilidad de sobrevivir a semejante grupo o de acabar con la defensa. – Si nos enfrentamos contra ellos nos mataran, aunque consigamos destruir el cañón orbital.

\- ¿Eso es malo? – Respondió tajantemente Oriol, Raúl se rió, ¿porque temer a la muerte? Si la Liga caía seria mejor estar muerto.

\- Tienes razón, mientras acabemos con el cañón todo ira bien. – Ambos sabían que si eran tomados prisioneros no sobrevivirían lo suficiente como para ser rescatados.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes capitán?

\- Tu 'Mech es más rápido y tiene menos armamento que el mío, ¿puedes entretenerlos mientras frío el cañón? No hace falta que intenque acabar con ninguno, solo entretenlos e intenta que no te alcancen, luego yo te ayudaré.

\- Señor, debería saber que el _King Crab_ es una unidad de mando. – Raúl casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa de Oriol y todo lo que significaba.

\- Frena un poco soldado, recuerda que tu 'Mech no es inmortal y que todo 'Mech puede…

\- … funcionar como un _Exterminator_ si el Mechwarrior que lo usa es diestro. – Terminó él. – Me sé tan bien como usted los dichos de la Coronel.

\- Bien, a la cuenta de tres cortarás la línea de tierra y saldrás por ese lado de la pared, haz mucho ruido y no pares de moverte, aléjalos del cañón y haz que rebasen mi posición, cuando lo hagan saldré yo y destruiré el cañón, ¿entendido?

\- Afirmativo señor.

\- ¿A que distancia esta el cañón?

\- En 234 a quinientos metros, el alcance es claro.

\- Bien, si tienes problemas usa la radio y regresa a mi posición, los enfrentaremos juntos.

\- Entendido señor.

\- Muy bien. ¿Preparado?

\- Sí señor. – Hizo el gesto de la victoria con las manos articuladas de su maquina y se desplazó hasta el borde de la pared. Haciendo allí un leve movimiento que le hizo recordar a Raúl el movimiento de un niño antes de saltar a la piscina. Incremento la emisión de calor de su 'Mech, hasta ese momento a media potencia para evitar ser detectado, y esperó.

\- Tres, dos,… – Cogió aire antes de mandar a uno de los suyos a una posible muerte. – ¡Uno! – Oriol no soltó la línea de tierra sino que acelero directamente arrancando el enlace de fibra. Raúl retrocedió y apagó aun más radiadores para evitar ser detectado cuando los enemigos pasaran delante suya. – Ve con Dios Oriol. – Dijo en el interior de su caliente cabina.

Oriol salió como una exhalación de su escondite y disparo sobre el _King Crab_ con todo su armamento efectivo, al tiempo que saltaba para quedar fuera del alcance de las armas enemigas tras una pared. Tres láseres dieron en el blanco salpicando de metal fundido el torso y la pierna derecha del gigantesco 'Mech con forma de cangrejo, los misiles llegaron escasos segundos después, golpeando cuatro de ellos el hombro derecho enemigo y el último explotando por pura suerte en la cabina del Thorn, el cual demostró tener un piloto inexperto o distraído porque cayo de espaldas ante un ataque ridículo, aplastando un _Rotunda_. Primera sangre para la Liga Estelar. El _Crab_ y el otro Rotunda fueron hacia el _Exterminator_ con ansia de sangre, mientras el pobre _Thorn_ intentaba levantarse, su piloto era muy novato o habían tenido la suerte de herirlo en el primer lance. Raúl vio pasar el 'Mech de asalto y el vehículo blindado, pero no los compañeros de este. _Lo que faltaba solo la mitad de la escolta. Por no menos es la más débil._ Salió de su escondrijo y enfiló hacia el cañón orbital. No se esperaba un recibimiento más agradable, el _Thorn_ no solo estaba en el suelo con una visible marca de impacto en el ferrocristal de la cabina, sino que la explosión del _Rotunda_ que había pisado le había dañado un actuador del pie. _Eso le dará a Oriol menos preocupaciones, y a mí._ El 'Mech ligero se percató del nuevo atacante pero no pudo hacer nada, dos lanzas de luz coherente le golpearon con una increíble fuerza destructora, el afuste de misiles de su brazo derecho chorreó como la miel sobre su costado hasta unirse a otro chorro de metal fundido que salía de su pecho, dejando el pecho sin protección alguna. Este respondió con los dos láseres medios que llevaba fundiendo con ellos parte del pecho y el hombro del _Crockett_ , Raúl empezó a avanzar al tiempo que volvía a disparar, el cañón automático no acertó al 'Mech, pero si en la defensa orbital, saltaron enormes fragmentos de blindaje y por unos segundos el cañón dejo de disparar hacia las naves de las FDLE. Los láseres pesados de Raúl laceraron aun más el cañón. Disparo sus dos lanzaderas de MCA sobre el _Thorn_ , pero este se levantó al fin y se movió lo suficiente como para que solo tres misiles le alcanzaran. La protección de la cadera desapareció y el 'Mech estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo, pero el piloto se sobrepuso y disparo de nuevo sus dos láseres medios, solo uno acertó en la maquina de Raúl, el cual respondió con las únicas armas que no había usado, dos láseres ligeros que horadaron un poco mas la coraza de su enemigo. El _Thorn_ intentó acercarse a la pared para usarla de cobertura pero cuando Raúl sintió como cargada una nueva ronda de proyectiles en su cañón automático disparó antes incluso de que el pitido de recarga sonara. Las balas perforaron el lanzamisiles fundido y golpearon la munición no detonada, haciéndola explotar, pero su trabajo no acabo allí, sino que atravesaron el esqueleto el 'mech y dieron de lleno en el reactor. La explosión posterior de los misiles almacenados mandó al soldado de Amaris al infierno. Un golpe a aire caliente envolvió a Raúl, pero el sistema de intercambio de calor de su maquina envió hacia el exterior ese exceso de calor, Raúl supo que ya habían debido de radiar su aparición y que los refuerzos enemigos debían estar al llegar, así que se puso frente a la cabina de mandos del la Defensa orbital y disparó sobre ella con su cañón automático para evitar el sobrecalentamiento. La cabina se colapso sobre si misma y desapareció con una pequeña explosión, aquel cañón no dispararía nunca más.

\- ¡Misión cumplida Oriol voy contigo! – Solo recibió estática. – ¿Oriol estas ahí? – Un grito desgarrado surgió de la frecuencia y luego pudo ver una silla eyectora volando hacia el cielo. – ¡Mierda!

Instantes después una explosión de un reactor de fusión le indico a Raúl el porqué de la eyección de Oriol, el campo de contención magnética de su reactor se había vuelto inestable por el ataque de sus enemigos. _Bueno, bueno Raúl veamos como sales de este lío tú solo._ Esperaba que el _King Crab_ estuviera dañado lo suficiente como para que el combate fuera a su favor, si no, entonces tendría que sacar a relucir toda su habilidad y suerte para salir lo mejor parado posible. Se parapeto detrás de la defensa orbital y esperó a que apareciera su verdugo.

Así lo hizo, solo que por uno de sus flancos.

Los muros que habían encubierto a Raúl y Oriol ahora eran sus enemigos, encubriendo la señal del 'Mech de asalto. Este apareció por su lado derecho disparando su cañón del brazo izquierdo, ya que el otro brazo estaba colgando de un costado. Las balas de uranio reducido carcomieron como un cáncer el blindaje del lado derecho del pecho de _Crockett_ , Raúl rebotó como una canica dentro de la cabina y se quedó unos segundos aturdido, tiempo que el _King Crab_ aprovechó para acercarse y disparar con su láser pesado, el cual parecía encaminado hacia su cabina, pero fallo y dio de lleno en el hombro izquierdo. Raúl levantó la cabeza mientras saboreaba la sangre que salía de su nariz y pugnaba por no vomitar a causa de un ataque tan cercano a su cabina. _¡No voy a morir hoy!_ Su maquina giró todo lo deprisa que pudieron los miómeros que hacían las veces de músculos de la cintura al tiempo que pugnaba por poner todas sus armas en posición de disparo optima hacia el monstruo metálico que le amenazaba. Sus láseres brillaron, su cañón automático rugió con la fuerza de cien leones, sus lanzaderas de misiles gimieron al expulsar su carga de fuego y muerte, sin embargo esta sinfonía de destrucción quedo eclipsada por la respuesta del _King Crab_ , todas sus armas operativas hicieron parecer el ataque del _Crockett_ como una nube de mosquitos, molestos, pero casi inocuos. El Pontiac 100 acertó en pleno torso dejando el blindaje tan maltrecho que el láser pesado lo perforó como si no estuviera y dio de lleno en el giroscopio, el 'mech de Raúl cayó hacia la izquierda pero se quedo apoyado lastimeramente sobre la batería antiaérea. Los misiles se habían lanzado sin fijación alguna, pero contra un blanco apenas móvil no importó. Causaron daños por toda la estructura del _Crockett_ , sin llegar de nuevo a tocar el torso, ni decidir este combate, el giroscopio, totalmente fuera de línea, chirrió intentando que el piloto compensase ese desequilibrio, sin embargo no fue Raúl, sino el punto de apoyo de sobre el que estaba recostado lo que le impidió caerse, de todas formas el 'Mech giró sobre si mismo hasta quedar de espaldas sobre la batería de misiles inutilizada, el golpe fue tan brutal que Raúl rompió una de las correas de sujeción y se quedo colgando de manera extraña de las que quedaban.

Desapego, un extraño sentimiento en medio de un combate, Raúl sabia que ese sentimiento se debía a que estaba gravemente herido, no sentía ningún dolor agudo, pero no porque el dolor no estuviera allí sino porque todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido. Sabia que tenia roto el brazo porque este se había doblado de forma antinatural al chocar contra la consola de mando, sabia que su cabeza estaba herida porque el neurocasco estaba destrozado por toda la cabina, junto con cristales de la cabina, los cuales le habían rajado el chaleco refrigerante y llenado de heridas, que debían de escocer por el contacto con aquella sustancia pero que no lo hacían, y por ultimo podía ver que su pie izquierdo estaba trabado en el pedal retroactivo de la silla de mando y este le había producido una fractura abierta en la tibia y el peroné. Sin embargo el dolor era leve y difuso. _Estoy en estado se shock, no siento nada, las heridas han sido tan graves y repentinas como para saturar mi sistema nervioso, si sobrevivo lo suficiente pronto deseare estar muerto._ Miró al frente _. Por suerte pronto lo estaré._ El _King Crab_ estaba ahora delante suya con el cañón automático a unos cinco metros de su cabina, el mechwarrior enemigo activo el altavoz externo y empezó a reírse, una risa demente que llenaba los oídos de Raúl, pero que era incapaz de hacer nada para evitarla, no podía moverse, ni podía contraatacar, y al intentar insultar al aquel bastardo solo pudo conseguir echar un coágulo de sangre por la boca, la risa se interrumpió un segundo al ver esto, para volver a reanudarse después, el tipo disfrutaba al ver como el cuerpo de Raúl estaba destrozado.

El gigantesco cañón automático emitía ondas de calor hacia Raúl, el cual sin la protección de su chaleco se estaba asfixiando. _¡Mátame de una vez loco bastardo!_ Pensó desesperado, quería que todo acabara, el dolor empezaba a aparecer y cada vez más fuerte penetraba hasta el tuétano de sus huesos. Miro al cuadro de mandos y pudo ver que lo único que había sobrevivido al ataque era el monitor auxiliar, el cual a pesar de estar estallado en una esquina seguía funcionando, mostrando el maltratado diagrama del _Crockett_ y la foto que tenía sobre el control del micrófono direccional, estaba manchada de sangre y con una esquina chamuscada pero seguía allí. _Siento dejarte sola cariño, pero papá debía irse a luchar contra los malos_. Cerró los ojos esperando su fin. _Al menos volveré a ver a mamá y le daré un beso de tu parte_.

Durante un segundo que se alargó lo indecible no paso nada, luego el sonido del brazo del 'Mech al moverse y el aumento de calor le indico a Raúl que estaba acercándolo a la cabina para un tiro mas seguro o tal vez estaba colocándolo sobre la misma para aplastarla con la gigantesca pinza. Sin previo aviso sintió una enorme oleada de calor y aire que le hizo aplastarse contra el asiento haciéndole sentir pura agonía en los huesos rotos, el sonido le dejo un pitido en sus oídos molesto y doloroso. _Demasiado dolor para estar muerto_. Abrió los ojos y cuando estos se enfocaron pudo ver el 'mech enemigo derribado, la parte trasera de la máquina había desaparecido y está se había colapsado hacia atrás, doblando estructuras de apoyo y blindaje. Un chirrido difuso le indicaba como el giroscopio estaba tocado y con el centro de gravedad desplazado era incapaz de levantarse, el _King Crab_ pataleaba en el suelo como un "cangrejo" cabeza abajo. Delante suya había tres 'Mechs más, todos ellos con el anagrama del 108º Regimiento de Dragones, una de las unidades que esperaban a su regimiento en tierra. El 'Mech más pesado, un _Marauder_ con camuflaje urbano se acerco al _Crab_ y de un certero disparo de su CPP derecho desmontó el brazo que le quedaba al 'Mech y con su otro brazo apuntó a la cabina y activo su altavoz externo.

\- Muy bien coronel Talbot, soy ese niñato estúpido al que usted dijo que mataría, ahora en nombre de la Liga Estelar y todo lo que representa le ordeno que desactive sus sistemas y se rinda.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda imbécil! – El _Crab_ intento de nuevo levantarse o por lo menos cambiar de posición para que el Láser pesado o los misiles pudieran alcanzar al _Marauder_ pero dejo de hacerlo cuando los dos CPP cortaron la rodilla de la pierna derecha del 'Mech.

\- Desde luego hay gente que nunca aprende, le doy su última oportunidad. – El _King Crab_ apago su reactor. – Eso esta mejor. – Se apartó del 'Mech inactivo y empezó a hablar con sus hombres, uno de los cuales se acerco a Raúl.

\- ¡Señor esta vivo! ¡Es uno del 120º de Caballería Pesada! – Grito el muchacho que pilotaba unos de los dos _Kintaros_. El _Marauder_ se acerco a Raúl y se fijo en las letras que aún eran visibles en el borde de la carlinga.

\- ¿Capitán se encuentra bien? –Raúl levantó el brazo. – Bien no se mueva, una unidad del 11º de Marina Real CAAM esta cerca de aquí, ellos le evacuaran.

\- ¿Qué coño hace aquí la marina? – Consiguió articular Raúl.

\- Perdimos muchas naves durante la entrada en el sistema, así que los navales que sobrevivieron fueron incorporados a los grupos de infantería convencional. No se mueva, capitán tiene muy mala pinta.

\- Contacte por el Tacomm 3 con mi unidad, dígales mi numero de serie y le harán caso, mi numero es el... - Su cabeza se echó hacía adelante y dejo de hablar.

\- ¿Capitán? ¡Capitán! ¿Se encuentra bien?

La voz del muchacho se hizo cada vez más lejana como el dolor, el sufrimiento y la pena.

* * *

 **Esta como dije en el sumario, creo que fue mi primer intento serio de hacer una historia de Battletech, inicialmente era autoconclusiva, con Raúl consiguiendo su misión a costa de sufrir graves heridas. Más tarde me convencieron para que la continuara, pero no consegui hacerlo, solo un capitulo más y no quede nada contento, por lo que volvi a convertirla en un Oneshot.**

 **Personalmente creo que no es muy buena, pero no quería que se acabara perdiendo, después de todo, como dije es la primera que hice, y no mucho después de descubrir este increible universo, y ya ha llovido desde entonces.**

 **Un saludo.**


End file.
